


Star Драбблы

by Kaia_Neri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-25 22:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13844316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaia_Neri/pseuds/Kaia_Neri
Summary: Знаешь, в чем проблема раскаявшегося Зла?Драбблы





	1. 1. Знаешь, в чем проблема раскаявшегося Зла? // Кало Рен, Рей, Лея. // Джен, Ангст, АУ

_«Знаешь в чем проблема раскаявшегося Зла?»_

— Кайло Рен, известный так же как Бен Соло…

Голос монотонный, сухой, хотя есть в нем затаенное злобное торжество — мстительная гадливая радость от того, что свершается что-то темное во имя Добра.

_«Добра?»_

Наручники, вроде, не должны причинять особого дискомфорта, но давят — как и ошейник, как кандалы, как всё, что держит его преклоненным и униженным перед всеми ними — торжествующими, победившими.

— За свои преступления, которые включают в себя…

Говорит и говорит, словно это кому-то важно. Словно можно сделать это тысячу раз вместо одного-единственного.

_«Но это свершится. Вдохни поглубже. Напоследок.»_

— А так же смерти Хана Соло…

Первое имя — и зал начинает шептаться, а мать отводит взгляд…

_«А ты смотришь. Нравится?»_

А голос все говорит и говорит, монотонно перечисляет имена погибших, тех, кого он убил сам и кого никогда не видел, но смерть коих лежит на его совести.

_«А что остается?»_

Голову поднять повыше, посмотреть в глаза _той,_ кто уверяла, что всё будет иначе, что его простят, что для него еще есть… шанс. Один крошечный шанс.

_«Ты и сейчас веришь в это?»_

— Вашим приговором будет…

И слезы в глазах матери. И _она_ так виновато на миг отводит глаза… чтобы посмотреть — прямо и всё еще веря в свою правоту. Он повыше поднимает голову, распрямляет плечи и упрямо встает в полный рост. Последняя капля гордости.

_«Знаешь в чем проблема раскаявшегося Зла?»_

— …смерть.


	2. 2. Искушение. // Скайуокер. // Ангст, Обрывочно

С самой первой секунды, с самого первого вдоха, касающегося Силы… С самого первой темной мысли… Оно _всегда_ было рядом, обещала легкость завоеваний, дары, а он… _Он пришел так поздно._

Он пришел позднее _прочих._  
Ему бы немного… _совсем немного…_ только, чтобы догнать прочих, чтобы видеть и чувствовать то, что могут они.

Чтобы стать _равным._  
Одна уступка.  
Одна мысль.  
Одно дозволение недозволенного…

Вот оно, рядом — его _искушение,_ его обещание, его возможность обрести Силу в достаточной мере, чтобы не проиграть, чтобы защитить тех, кого он любит.  
Только — стать _равным._  
Только — _защитить_ любимых.

Разве это много?  
 _Разве?.._

И Тьма раскрывает свои объятья.

— Падме, — шепчет один и падает.

— Лея, — говорит другой и воспаряет.

Ведь для одного — это много.  
 _А для второго?.._

А второго всегда можно попробовать подстеречь… Ну же, Люк… в чем _твое_ искушение?..


	3. 3. Всё повторяется. // Люк, Рей, Кайло Рен. // АУ, Джен

_Нет начала, нет конца историй_  
Есть кольцо блуждающих огней  
Ложь и правда в нём извечно спорят  
И на их алтарь льётся кровь королей!  
 **©** Ария «Кровь Королей» 

** 1 **

_Всё повторяется._

— В нем до сих пор идет борьба!

Эхом, на два голоса, и он, Люк Скайуокер, прославленный джедай… Последний джедай… Он слышит в ее словах _эхо._  
Гордо вскинувший голову мальчишка, он смотрит и говорит то же самое — не словами, _смыслом._

Он не лжет, он верит. И она верит.  
Только она ошибается. Этого не может быть. Бена уже не спасти — даже ему… _а ей?.._

— В нем до сих пор идет борьба, — отзвуком его голоса в чужих словах.

Отец, племянник, семья, родная кровь… одного он спас, другого — погубил. Да так, что _не спасти_  — ни ей, ни кому-то другому.

_— В нем до сих пор идет борьба._

Его слова. Его уверенность. Его честность и непреклонность. Его юность и самоуверенность.

_Её._

И _её время_ творить безумства и спасать безнадежных.  
 _Только её._

 

** 2 **

Бен Соло прекрасно знал _семейную историю._

Рей идет вперед, гордо подняв голову, несдавшаяся, несломленная. Еще не верящая в то, что он ведет ее на верную смерть к тому, кто жаждет заполучить ее силу… _и ее Силу тоже._

Бен Соло прекрасно _знает_ семейную историю.

Кайло Рен отметает прошлое, выбирая то, что поможет ему не свихнуться, не сдаться, не отступить. Кайло Рен… предпочитает _не помнить_ этой части семейной истории, чтобы даже жестом не выдать задуманного — не явно, но где-то там, на грани рождающихся и тут же надежно спрятанных мыслей.

Рей идет гордо, готовая до последнего… _верить?.._  
И тенью прошлого за ней шествует светловолосый мальчишка-джедай, обретший себя слишком поздно, но ставший тем камнем, что рушит горы.

И сам Кайло Рен — _Бен Соло_  — идет за ними — _реальными и воображаемыми_  — в окружении штурмовиков и почти чувствует темную тень прошлого, что когда-то шла тем же путем. И кажется: обернись — _и увидишь_ его, Дарта Вейдера, Энакина Скайуокера, а впереди… Кажется, в финале той истории Императору не повезло.

_Кажется…_

Кажется, _всё повторяется._

 

** 3 **

Один выходит против другого.

Бывший ученик, что шагнул на сторону Тьмы против своего Учителя.

Один — наступает. Второй — задерживает.

И _было_ это.  
Когда-то.  
 _Когда-то было, так?.._

Когда-то…

— Вот мы и встретились. Круг замкнулся.*

_Во-истину._

И Люк открывает глаза, усмехается и вступает в свой бой — _последний, но вечный._   
И он искренне надеется, что на этот раз круг замкнулся, что история завершена, что завтра начнется новый бой — _новый,_ совершенно новый, без теней прошлого, без вечного повторения свершенного, без чужих призраков былого и эха голосов в только сорвавшихся с губ словах.

_Он надеется на это._

Вот только именно Люк Скайуокер знает…

И оступившийся ученик наносит последний удар…

_…всё повторяется…_


	4. 4. Ты же понимаешь, что это свинство? // Люк, Лея. // Джен, АУ, Стёб

— Ты же понимаешь, что это свинство? — даже не смотрит на него Лея, пока горстка повстанцев радуется.

— Что именно? — делает крайне задумчивое и исполненное должного для этого напряженного момента пафоса Люк.

Официально — она провожает его к дверям. Неофициально… Что же, кто как не принцесса может напомнить своему брату, что существуют правила хорошего тона? Даже, если этот брат — прославленный джедай и последняя надежда.

— Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я, — откровенно ворчит Лея.

— Я пришел, — напоминает Люк. — На твой зов.

— Ты не пришел, — педантично поправляет сестра. — Ты послал проекцию. Или ты думал, что я не почувствую?

— Конечно я знал, что ты почувствуешь, — усмехается Люк и останавливается у дверей. — Но, Лея… После твоего сигнала о помощи прошло… минут пятнадцать. Я, конечно, силен, но чтобы на чистой Силе пересечь полгалактики… Брось. Да и… Помнишь, что я говорил после Хота*?

— Помню, — Лея делает над собой усилие, чтобы раздраженно не вздохнуть. — Ты больше никогда не ступишь на планету, где есть снег. И это — невероятно глупо.

— Ты говорила, — улыбается Люк, — но джедаи не отступают от своего слова. Так? — Лея бросает на него раздраженный взгляд. — Ну же. Лея. Так?

— Хорошо, — выдыхает его сестра. — Так. Джедаи не нарушают слов, а ты всё еще остаешься невоспитанным мальчишкой.

Люк улыбается и направляет свою проекцию в обагренные кровью снега.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Хот - ледяная планета из Эпизода V.


	5. 5. Да вы издеваетесь?! // Кайло Рен, Рей, Лея. // АУ, Стёб и Санта-Барбара

— Да вы издеваетесь?! — возмущенно выдыхает Рей и указывает пальцем на встрепенувшегося Рена. — Не смей!

— Что? — хмурится тот. — Я еще ничего не сказал.

— Но ты подумал, — сверлит его взглядом Рей. — И не говори, что ты не собирался выдать очередной пафос в духе «Сила говорила нам об этом»!

Злодей нынешнего поколения сглатывает, краснеет ушами и осторожно сообщает:

— Не собирался.

Рей сверлит его сердитым взглядом и сообщает:

— Не верю. Совершенно не верю. Ты точно собирался выдать что-то значимое и пафосное.

— Дети мои, — ласково просит Лея, — не ссорьтесь. Разве брату и сестре должно…

— Стоп, дамочка, — указывает уже на нее Рей. — Вот об этом мы поговорим подробней! Как вообще получилось, что вы потеряли родную дочь?!

— Тебя похитили, — делает пафосную физиономию Лея.

— И мы выросли порознь и стали на разные стороны Силы, — добавляет в том же духе Рен. — Так было суждено.

Рей смотрит на них, молчит некоторое время, а потом выдает:

— Вот теперь верю.

Лея и Рен смотрят на нее, оба гордо и довольно тем, что Рей признала их истину.

— Я вот сомневалась, — продолжает девушка, — но теперь верю. Сами посудите, вы совершенно не похожи. Я всё думала, как у Леи Органы и Хана Соло мог родиться… — Она показывает на Кайло. — В общем, вот сейчас я посмотрела на вас и верю. Потому что пафос в вашей семье переходит по наследству.

— Как и любовь к приключениям, — улыбается Лея. — Так ведь, капитан «Тысячелетнего Сокола»?

На это у Рей нет возражений. Но всё же…

— Нет, вы точно издеваетесь.


	6. 6. Рей знает одно. // Рей, Кайло Рен. // Джен, АУ, Ангст

— Ты снова делаешь это, — говорит Кайло. — Зачем?..

Рей не отвечает. Она по локоть в какой-то дряни, которая должна помочь двигателю работать, а не засорять к чертям фильтр топлива.

— Ты снова спасаешь… — буравит ее взглядом Рен. — Я не перейду на светлую сторону Силы. Ты отказываешься быть на темной… Это неизменно?

Рей бросает на него сердитый взгляд — вот уж лучше бы не мешал, у нее и без того всего три часа на починку их челнока, пока лава не добралась до выступа, на котором они оказались.

— Сегодня ты спасла мне жизнь, — продолжает магистр. — Ты могла бы просто… не спасать меня. И никаких проблем больше не было бы. Первый Орден сожрал бы сам себя в борьбе за власть. Ты… Но ты… Ты благородна?..

В его голосе слышится странное удивление и хочется заехать ему по физиономии. Но Рей сдерживается и вместо ехидного «не ожидал от мусорщицы, да?» продолжает вычищать забившийся фильтр. У нее немного времени.

— Ты пытаешься показать мне благородство Света, — всё бормочет Кайло Рен. — Ты надеешься, что я снова стану… Беном Соло, что отрекусь от всего, что совершил, что… что помогу тебе? Ты это пытаешься сделать? Пытаешься снова сделать меня жалким светлым Беном Соло?

— Я пытаюсь починить челнок! — не выдерживает Рей и бросает на Кайло сердитый взгляд: — Или ты останешься умирать от лавовых ожогов?

Рена передергивает. Кажется, судьбы своего деда он не желает, но всё же…

— Я просто не понимаю, почему ты пытаешься… изменить меня.

«Починить», — хочет поправить Рей, но молчит.

— Я просто не понимаю, — вздыхает Кайло. — Что ты такого знаешь, что помогает тебе противиться всем моим предложениям… Что?..

Рей не отвечает. Рей знает одно: при продаже работающие вещи стоят дороже.


	7. 7. С повстанцами переговоров не ведем. // Хакс, фем!По. // АУ, Стёб, Гет

— Внимание! — разрывает радиомолчание знакомый женский голос. — Говорит командер По Дэмерон. Республиканский флот. У меня срочное сообщение для генерала Хакса!

— Это генерал Хакс, — гордо ответствует голос мужской: — Первый орден. Республики не существует. Ваш флот — лишь повстанческий сброд и дезертиры. Передайте своей принцессе, что с повстанцами мы переговоров не ведем.

Привычное начало их диалога.

— Так меня соединят с Хаксом? — уточняет По… ладно, в этот раз она просто делает вид, что не слышит.

Хакс сердится и бесится, а По всё не унимается:

— На «Х», тощий такой, бледный.

Хакс негодует и грозится, что уничтожит насмешницу.

— Спорим, — склоняется один из операторов к другому, — она отколет что похлеще в следующий раз?

— Если доживет, — флегматично отзывается второй.

— Сто кредитов на то, что она доведет его до ступора? — прищуривается первый.

Второй оператор заметно оживляется. Система сообщения отлажена давно, и скоро половина корабля участвует в споре. То, что По, скорей всего, погибнет, народ почему-то не учитывает.

— Внимание! Говорит командер По Дэмерон! — Сноук мертв, корабль требует ремонта, но всё еще обладает неплохой огневой мощью, а эта сумасшедшая так и лезет на глаза. — Республиканский флот. У меня срочное сообщение для генерала Хакса!

— Это генерал Хакс, — чуть раздраженно отвечают ей. — Первый орден. Республи…

— Да-да, не существует! — перебивает По. — Республики нет, нас нет, мы повстанцы, вы — герои, да-да. Слушай, как у тебя с выходными?

— Что? — чуть растерянно отзывается Хакс. — Вы пытаетесь вызнать планы Первого…

— Твои, — раздраженно поправляет Дэмерон. — Любишь вино?

— Ну, — хмурится Хакс. — Да.

— Вино, пляж, свечи, — перечисляет По. — Моря там, фактически, нет, вся вода пресная… Представь — огромный пресный океан, где есть только флуоресцентные растения, ночь, луна…

— Что? — выдает растерянно Хакс.

Из динамиков доносится возмущенное восклицание дроида. И По вторит со вздохом:

— Вот-вот, а еще удивляются, что народ вымирает — мужчина даже не понимает, что его на свидание приглашают!

Хакс молчит. По исчезает с радаров. Второй оператор переводит сто кредитов первому. Что там совершили под шумок повстанцы, удается понять только через неделю. А. Да.

— Эй, это По Дэмерон! Хакс, так как насчет свидания?..


	8. 7.1. Пляж. // фем!По, штурмовики. Рей. // АУ, Стёб

Море было красивым — под темной поверхностью подчиненных трем лунам волн то и дело вспыхивали водоросли, а песок, обласканный пресной водой, казался жидким серебром.

Кареглазая брюнетка в бикини стояла у самой кромки прилива, держа в опущенной руке початую бутылку с вином. Чуть в стороне, на клетчатом пледе кучкой лежала ее одежда и стояла корзинка для пикника.

— Надо было взять с собой хотя бы Би-би-8, — пробормотала По и сделала долгий глоток из бутылки. Поморщилась, мотнула головой и продолжила сердито: — Собеседник мне не нужен, а вот слушатель…

За спиной раздался едва слышный шорох, и Дэмерон улыбнулась. Она чуть склонила голову вперед и сказала с улыбкой:

— Ты опоздал.

И эффектно, чтобы продемонстрировать все достоинства своей фигуры, развернулась… к пятерке штурмовиков.

— О, — хмыкнула По. — Ребята, я ждала не вас!

— Мы поняли, — хмыкнул тот, что стоял впереди. — Так тут что? Не было никакой засады? Никаких злобных повстанцев?

— Эй! — возмутилась Дэмерон. — Злобная повстанка сейчас смотрит прямо на вас, ребята. А вообще, это неприятно — меня еще ни разу так не прокатывали!

— Хакс думал, что это засада, — робко выдал крайний левый штурмовик явно женским голосом. — Потому что… Ну ты… Такая, — восхищенным женским голосом, — а он… ну…

— Знаете что? — хмыкнула По. — Хакс шикарен. А я тут поняла — если победят имперцы, меня казнят. Не думаю, что переспать с генералом Первого Ордена засчитают как последнее желание перед казнью. И если республиканцы победят, то казнят уже Хакса… А секс с военнопленными как-то не поощряется. Так что пока мы живы, свободны и не ждем утренней казни… — Она пожимает плечами. — Почему бы и нет? Так ведь?

— Э. Ну. — Крайне содержательно выдали штурмовики. — Это точно не ловушка.

— Серьезно? — хмыкнула По и посмотрела на полупустую бутылку. — Слушайте, скажите Хаксу, что никого не нашли, а? А мне определенно нужно подумать, что я делаю не так. — И она взболтала вином в бутылке. — На пару часов раздумий хватит. Может, к этому времени Хакс решит проверить пляж лично?

И насмешливо вскинула бровь. Штумовики о чем-то тихо посовещались и начали отступать. Спиной вперед.

— И где я тут бластер спрячу? — уточнила Дэмерон, окинув рукой свой наряд, хмыкнула, отвернулась и сделала долгий глоток из бутылки.

Шорохи за спиной затихли. Зато в ухе раздался тихий смешок, и Рей уточнила:

— А это точно засада?

— Утихни, детка, — тихо отозвалась По. — Мне лучше знать, как устраивать засады на лидеров Первого Ордена…

Рей тихо смеялась в наушнике, волны ласкали серебряный песок, а на берегу вспыхивающего огнями ночного океана под светом трех лун стояла прекрасная почти нагая брюнетка, держащая в опущенной руке початую бутылку вина…


	9. 7.2. Ванна. // фем!По, Хакс. // АУ, Стёб. Хулиганство чистой воды!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Два варианта развития событий.

**Ванна. Дубль Раз.**

Вообще-то, после всего, что было — этих сообщений, приглашений на свидание и прочее, Хакс мог ожидать… подобного. Но всё же нагая По Дэмерон, с убранными наверх волосами в его ванне, окутанная ароматной пеной и с бокалом вина в руке… Ну… Пожалуй, это было несколько неожиданно. Армитаж устал — подчиненные тупили, Кайло Рен вдохновенно грустил и требовал найти ему Мусорщицу — да-да, с заглавной, потому что строчную она переросла после убийства Сноука.

В общем, день был долгий и насыщенный. И очень трудный. И голая женщина в его ванной — это не искушение, это очередная трудность. Хакс стаскивает перчатку, трет переносицу и спрашивает устало:

— Сколько?

— Что? — вскидывает брови Дэмерон. — Нет. Платить не надо. Хотя почти польщена — ты хочешь заплатить за секс со мной. Значит, я возвела секс на тот уровень…

— Стоп! — приказывает Хакс, вздыхает и просит: — Кому и сколько ты заплатила за то, чтобы оказаться в моей ванной?

— Ну, — скрещивает руки на бортике ванны По, — это очень важная и дорогостоящая информация. Чем будете расплачиваться, господин генерал Первого Ордена, а?..

Хакс смотрит на нее надменно, потом вздыхает и напоминает:

— Мисс Дэмерон, я в любой момент могу вызвать сюда штурмовиков. Вы в последнее время весьма действуете мне на нервы своим нежеланием принять мое равнодушие к вашим предложениям.

По смотрит на него и уточняет:

— Никакого секса?

— Да, — сдержанно соглашается Хакс.

— О, жаль, — хмурится По, — но ладно.

Она встает на ноги — вода и пена стекают по черному купальнику с открытым верхом. Хакс мгновение пытается осознать, что вообще происходит, а на него уже нацелен бластер.

— Переходим ко второй части плана? — белозубо улыбается Дэмерон.

Хакс вздыхает. Кажется, его день обещает быть еще тяжелее.

 

**Ванна. Дубль Два.**

Вообще-то, после всего, что было — этих сообщений, приглашений на свидание и прочее, Хакс мог ожидать… подобного. Но всё же нагая По Дэмерон, с убранными наверх волосами в его ванне, окутанная ароматной пеной и с бокалом вина в руке… Ну… Пожалуй, это было несколько неожиданно. Армитаж устал — подчиненные тупили, Кайло Рен вдохновенно грустил и требовал найти ему Мусорщицу — да-да, с заглавной, потому что строчную она переросла после убийства Сноука.

В общем, день был долгий и насыщенный. И очень трудный. И голая женщина в его ванной — это не искушение, это очередная трудность. Хакс стаскивает перчатку, трет переносицу и спрашивает устало:

— Сколько?

— Что? — вскидывает брови Дэмерон. — Нет. Платить не надо. Хотя почти польщена — ты хочешь заплатить за секс со мной. Значит, я возвела секс на тот уровень…

— Стоп! — приказывает Хакс, вздыхает и просит: — Кому и сколько ты заплатила за то, чтобы оказаться в моей ванной?

— Ну, — скрещивает руки на бортике ванны По, — это очень важная и дорогостоящая информация. Чем будете расплачиваться, господин генерал Первого Ордена, а?..

Хакс смотрит на нее надменно, потом вздыхает и снимает вторую перчатку. Дэмерон довольно усмехается и разглядывает его очень жадным взглядом… откровенно раздевающим взглядом. И… в конце концов, в его ванне — голая женщина, а ему нужно сбросить напряжение.

— У меня был очень трудный день, мисс Дэмерон, — предупреждает Хакс.

По только усмехается и смотрит на то, как он скидывает одежду. Она подвигается и позволяет ему забраться в горячую воду. А дальше — всё естественно, горячо, быстро… и половина пены с водой оказывается на полу.

— Если это был трудный день, — выдыхает По, когда снова может связно говорить, — то я обязана узнать, каков ты отдохнувший!..

Хакс усмехается. Конечно узнает. Тревожную кнопку он активировал, едва вошел в комнату. Отряд штурмовиков уже стоит под дверями. Так что Дэмерон непременно узнает, каков он не в столь трудный день.

Это последние мысли Хакса перед тем, как шприц со снотворным входит в вену на его шее. По усмехается и машет рукой чирикающей из вентиляции би-би-8. Зачем нужны двери, если тут такая шикарная вентиляция?..


	10. 7.3. Она не лжет. // Хакс, Кайло Рен, Рей, упоминание фем!По. // Стёб, АУ, Ангст

— Она не лжет тебе, — раздается в полной темноте — заставить техников починить чертовы лампы! — коридора жутковатый голос.

Сначала Хакс хватается за бластер и палит на звук. Потом, когда выстрел отражается световым мечом, облегченно вздыхает. Потому что это не тень его отца, который недоволен своим наследником. И даже не тень Сноука. Это всего-то почему-то подкарауливающий его в темное и сейчас освещенный красным световым мечом Кайло Рен. Всего-то.

— Простите, — говорит Хакс, приготовившись к тому, что сейчас его повозят лицом по стене за счет Силы или… ну силы, потому что физически ему с Реном не тягаться. — Не узнал вас в темноте.

— Ничего, — ломает все стереотипы Кайло Рен и продолжает тем же, жутковатым голосом: — Она не лгала тебе и была честна в своем желании быть с тобой.

— Она пыталась меня украсть! — возражает Хакс, а потом понимает: — Верховный Лидер, вы… вы читаете мои мысли?..

— И твои, — жутковато продолжает Рен. — И не только твои. Она была честна в своем желании быть твоей… Подумай. И не упускай больше шанса. Война не будет длиться вечно, а держать в клетке эту женщину не получится.

— Как и вторую, — склоняет голову Хакс.

Уточнять, о ком он говорит, не нужно. Рен сердито выдыхает и отключает меч. Может, он признает правоту своего генерала? Таких женщин как По и Рей не получится держать в неволе… и переманить на свою сторону тоже не получится.

Так что нужно ловить момент. Пока еще идет война, пока еще нет судов и казней, пока они еще оба свободны и вольны быть друг с другом — на одну ночь или два мгновения… Нужно.

Хакс хмыкает и продолжает путь по темному коридору. Нужно сказать, чтобы починили.

_Ранее_

— Твоя ставка? — деловито спрашивает Рей.

— Координаты и коды базы, — складывает руки на груди Рен. — А твоя?

— Согласна снова встретиться с тобой и поговорить лицом к лицу, — пожимает плечами Рей.

— Идет, — хмыкает Кайло. — Готовься к встрече.

— Брось! — фыркает она. — Ты серьезно думаешь, что это произойдет? Что после всего, что было, Хакс вновь отважится не просто встретиться с По, но и переспать с ней?

— Ставлю на это свою Базу, — довольно сообщает Кайло Рен.

— Как знаешь, — кивает Рей.

Связь через Силу прерывается. Рен набрасывает плащ и идет подкарауливать Хакса в темном коридоре — нужно же убедиться, что он выиграет, да?..


	11. 8. Костюм. // Рей, По. // АУ, Стёб

По чистит бластер и умудряется одновременно читать своеобразную лекцию:

— Вот ты видела костюм Кайло Рена? Какой образ, а? Какая продуманность!

— Можно подумать, ты им восхищаешься, — бормочет Рей.

— Не им, но его образом, — важно поправляет По. — Рей, девочка, прикинь сама — он грозный ситх! Человек, которого должны бояться заранее! Черное и летящий плащ подходят для этого идеально. А шлем?

— Да-да, как у Дарта Вейдера, — ворчит Рей.

— Не, — хмыкает По. — Тут хитрее. Ты знаешь, что во всем сопротивлении лишь пять, — он смотрит на свою ладонь, — пять человек знают его в лицо?

— Хотите нарисую? — предлагает Рей. — Правда, рисую я плохо. Черчу лучше.

— Главное то, что ты на мечах сражаться умеешь, — отмахивается По, возвращаясь к бластеру и лекции: — Образ, Рей. Образ очень важен. Он должен давать характеристику, устрашать и внушать уважение. Вопросы?

— Один, — смотрит на него Рей. — И как я буду внушать уважение в этом?!

Она окидывает рукой свой крайне обтягивающий комбинезончик с глубоким декольте и поясом с креплением для светового меча на бедрах. По смотрит только в декольте и крайне довольно ухмыляется. Рей сверлит его сердитым взглядом и сообщает:

— Если мне не выделят нормальной одежды, я заберу твою.

— Ох, — вздыхает По. — Ладно. Но Кайло Рен точно бы отвлекся.

В лицо ему летит рукав от комбинезончика.


	12. 9. Кайло Рен восходит на борт. // Кайло Рен. // АУ, Ангст

Кайло Рен восходит на «Сокол Тысячелетия» как победитель — гордо подняв голову, спокойно ступая по трапу.

За его спиной — сметенные повстанцы.  
За его спиной — поверженные джедаи: и призрак учителя, и тело ученицы.  
И мать, погребенная где-то по камнями обрушившегося туннеля.  
И кровь, что никак не желает быть укрытой снегом… Кровавый снег, на который с такой опаской ступают его люди.

Он восходит по трапу и чуть склоняет голову в проходе — кажется, когда-то он был выше?

Кажется.  
Он не был здесь слишком давно.

«Сокол» устал, не ухожен и полон тайн прошлого.

Кайло проводит затянутой в перчатку ладонью по глубокой царапине на стене, даже не желая знать, что ее оставило, идет по коридорам, наизусть про себя перечисляя тайники и схроны — наверное, где-то в них еще лежит не портящийся груз, который можно продать.  
Если нет?  
Что же, тогда это — другой «Сокол», не тот, что он помнил.

Не тот, что запомнил его.  
Пальцы касаются царапин на стенах, пока Кайло идет по коридору.  
Ложатся на штурвал в рубке, сжимают его — совершенно новый, совершенно чужой.

Здесь всё такое новое и чужое.

И знакомое.  
Панель отходит от легкого нажатия.  
Рен смотрит в тьму очередного тайника, осторожно вытаскивает дорогие истинному — покойному — хозяину «Сокола» вещи.

Плащ летит в кресло второго пилота, и если выпрямиться в полный рост, то… кабина такая маленькая… этот корабль такой крошечный… и кажется, он давно перерос его… перерос.

Да и куртка Хана Соло ему явно мала.


	13. 10. Бен... Ван... Бака?.. // Рей, Кайло Рен, По, Финн. // АУ, Стёб.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ван — титул правителей государств и княжеств в Китае, Корее и Монголии в древности и Средние века.
> 
> Бака — самое распространённое в современном японском языке ругательство со значениями «дурак», «болван», «идиот».

Финн сидит за обеденным столом смотрит на коротко остриженного и пытающегося сейчас невозмутимо обедать Кайло Рена со странной бородкой-эспаньолкой и спрашивает у Рей, которая неизменно считает, что война войной, а обед должен быть регулярным и обильным:

— Ты уверена, что это сработает?

Рей поднимает бровь, не прекращая жевать.

— Ты уверена, что его никто не узнает? — конкретизирует Финн. — Знаешь, он же… Ну… Он. И ты думаешь, что его не узнают из-за идиотской бородки и короткой стрижки.

— «Он» сидит тут, — сообщает мрачно Кайло Рен. — И нет «его» не узнают. Потому что без шлема меня видели ровно сто пятнадцать разумных. Из них живы… — Он подсчитывает в уме и сообщает спокойно: — Пять. Вас я тоже посчитал.

Финн таращится на него мгновение, переводит взгляд на Рей, но ту ничего не смущает.

— Эй! наклоняется к ней бывший штурмовик. — Ты же понимаешь, что он псих?

— Который разом уничтожил весь Первый Орден и помог нам выиграть войну? — хмыкает Рей. — Да. Понимаю. И если он… сделает фокус, я его убью.

— Попытаешься, — поправляет Кайло Рен.

— Убью, — смотрит на него Рей.

— Как в прошлый раз? — вскидывает брови последний ситх.

Последний джедай краснеет до корней волос, и… Ладно. Финн точно не хочет знать, что именно происходит между ними двоими, когда они «пытаются убить друг друга». Мебель они, конечно, ломают, но и пользы приносят немало. Например, как вчера, когда Рей сражалась с тем монстром, а Кайло спас По… который сейчас идет в их сторону.

— Эй, друг, привет! — придвигает к их столу стул Дэмерон и садится на него верхом. — Рей, Финн. И ты.

По смотрит на Кайло Рена, и Финну становится не по себе. По же должен знать Бена Соло в лицо, да? То есть, Кайло Рена, конечно! Он же должен догадаться, так? Ладони начинают потеть, но прежде, чем Финн успевает сказать хоть что-то, По протягивает руку Кайло Рену и говорит:

— Мы с тобой не знакомы, парень, но спасибо, что спас мне жизнь. По Дэмерон.

— Бен, — крепко пожимает его руку Кайло Рен. — Это было несложно. Я был рядом. Я помог.

— Но как ты меня нашел! — восхищенно отозвался Дэмерон. — Бен, ты случайно не джедай?

Рей давится своим обедом.

— Пока нет, — спокойно говорит Кайло Рен, — но Рей говорит, что у меня есть способности.

— Это был секрет! — возмущается Рей, тыча пальцем в сторону ситха, и переводит взгляд на Дэмерона. — Никому, понял?

— Конечно, — хмыкает По. — Не волнуйся, твоя тайна останется тайной… Бен… Бен?..

— Бен Ван*, — невозмутимо сообщает Кайло Рен.

— Ван? — удивленно вскидывает брови Дэмерон. — Странная фамилия.

— Ван Бака*, — вздыхает Рей и смотрит строго на Кайло: — Не стыдись того, что ты тоже родом с Стьюджона, как знаменитый Оби-Ван Кеноби. То, что вы с одной планеты, не значит, что тебя будут судить по его деяниям. Вы ведь даже не родственники.

— Ага, просто после того, как Люк Скайокер рассказал, кто был его первым учителем, половина Стьюджона называла своих сыновей Беном, — проворчал Кайло Рен, посмотрел на По и добавил: — И некоторых девочек тоже. Так что Бен Ван. Этого хватит.

— Но это не отменяет того, что ты Бака, — хмыкает Рей и продолжает свой прерванный обед.

Кайло Рен смотрит на последнего джедая очень нехорошим взглядом, но спорить при и без того что-то подозревающем Дэмероне не решается. Зато вечером они ломают одну комнату… и пятерых монстров. И световой меч у Кайло Рена ярко-желтый.

— А ты неплох, Бака! — смеется По и шепотом обещает: — Никому не скажу, кто ты, приятель. Пока ты играешь на нашей стороне… и не ведешь себя как Ван Бака.

Кайло Рен молча и серьезно кивает. И с тех пор Дэмерон зовет его просто «Беном». Финн не совсем понимает, что это значит, но что-то ведь значит, да?..


	14. 11. Укус. // По, фем!Хакс и прочие. // АУ, Гет, Стёб.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Вообще, это отсюда: https://ficbook.net/readfic/6513221/16677706  
> Кратко: неузнавание, бурная ночь, укус на заднице По от зубов фем!Хакс.  
> Макс, спасибо, вдохновения тебе и блинчиков ^^

День был насыщенным: сражения, полеты, переругивания с пилотами Первого Ордена — удивительно, но если немного подкрутить настройки, то можно найти нужную частоту и от души собачиться, а не только взрывать друг друга. Так что нет ничего удивительного, что о своем недавнем приключении и его последствиях на собственном теле По вспоминает только в душе, когда один из пилотов присвистывает:

— Ничего себе! Эй, Дэмерон, кто тебя так за зад куснул? Вуки?

А потом По вспоминает — да, кусаться Хакс умеет. Правда, когда смотришь на нее — изящную и холеную, в своем имперском костюмчике — на ум приходят совсем другие игры, где в ход идут плетки, кожаные перчатки и удавки для легкого удушения, а вот такого первобытного желания пометить своего мужчину от нее точно не ждешь. Не то, чтобы это волновало По в процессе кусания. Зато теперь ему придется объяснять, откуда укус — хорошо объяснять, чтобы не поверили, посмеялись и забыли.

В общем, По говорит правду:

— Да нет, всего-то Генерал Первого Ордена.

По, вообще, честный малый. И чего парни ржут? Не понятно. Ему-то не до смеха — если отпечатки генеральских зубов на плече зарастали хорошо, то укус на заднице временами даже ходить мешал. Ситхи бы побрали эту чертову женщину!

Потом По вспоминает, что именно на ситхов Хакс и работает, и ржет. И ведь никому не объяснишь, что он представил Сноука, ерзающего на своем троне, потому что некоторые генералы очень зубасты!

Но укус от этого меньше не болит. Так что на очередной вылет По отправляется в очень… интересном настроении.

 

— Да я ваше Сопротивление!.. — ярится Хакс, перед носом корабля которой летает-мельтешит, не позволяя прицелиться, истребитель Сопротивления. — Да я тебя!..

— И что вы сделаете, генерал? — смеется на открытой частоте знакомый голос. — За зад меня укусите?

А. Да. Следующий укус на бедре тоже долго заживает.


	15. 11.1. Вас тоже? // Рей, Сноук, Кайло Рен. // АУ, Стёб.

Рей еще не до конца верит в то, что Кайло Рен — _Бен!_  — сдаст ее Сноуку. Ее мысли скачут лихорадочно, вспоминается что-то уж совсем странное и при виде Верховного Лидера Первого Ордена, чуть ерзающего на своем троне в ожидании ее приближения, она, без зазрения совести, удивленно и с каплей сочувствия спрашивает:

— Что? И вас тоже?

Потом уже она понимает, _что_ и у _кого_ она спросила.

Но поздно. Ее вопрос слышали все в зале, а некоторые любопытные еще и в голову могут спокойно залезть, так что врать не получится… и что? Правду сказать? Но правда-то похожа на байку, а не на правду… Как обычно с правдой и бывает.

— О чем ты дитя? — прерывает ее размышления о сути правда Сноук.

— Ну, — Рей прокашливается, — укусила. Вас она тоже укусила?

И ти-ши-на.

Охрана молчит. Ситхи переваривают. Потом Сноук осторожно уточняет:

— Кто?

— Генерал Хакс, — так же осторожно отвечает Рей.

— Укусила? — непонятным тоном проговаривает Сноук.

— За зад! — радостно завершает Рей.

Кайло Рен за ее спиной давится смешком и кашляет, маскируя смех, но она-то слышала!.. И вот вообще, абсурдность правды не отменяет того, что это правда!..

— Да! — сердито проговаривает Рей. — Генерал Хакс и вас укусила за зад?

— Почему ты так решила? — хмурится Сноук.

— Ерзаете вы очень уж знакомо, — буркнула Рей. — Как будто вас за зад укусили.

— Понятно, — тянет главный ситх. — А скажи, дитя, почему генерал Хакс должна была укусить меня за зад?

— Вот и я думаю, почему, — хмурится Рей, — с вами-то она не спит… значит, и кусать ей вас незачем… — Она сводит брови на переносице. — Или генерал Хакс с вами спит? — И ужасается: — Великая Сила! Вы спите с Хакс! — И тут же интересуется: — А это вообще возможно?.. Вы же разных видов и габаритов.

— Теоретически, — трет переносицу ситх, — это возможно… Но! — Готовая высказаться Рей выдыхает. — Это не значит, что я с ней сплю.

Рей молчит несколько мгновений. Все смотрят на нее и молчат. Потому что… ну… Даже рыцарям интересно, что выдаст эта девчонка. А она довольно кивает и говорит:

— Хорошо. А то я боялась, что мне придется сказать По, что Хакс ему изменяет. — Она вежливо улыбается: — Так на чем мы остановились?

— Ах да, — кивает Сноук, хмурится, явно проматывая события в голове и радостно выдает: — Блестяще, мой преданнейший ученик! Моя вера в тебя восстановлена. Юная Рей. Здравствуй.

Он чуть разводит руки в попытке приветствия и чуть подается вперед на троне. Рей смотрит на него задумчиво. Кажется в то, что зад Сноука не пострадал от зубов Хакс, она еще не верит.


	16. 12. Протоколы. // 3ПиО, Лея. // АУ, Ангст.

— Генерал Органа-Соло, — 3ПиО с трудом нагоняет эту неугомонную женщину, которая перемещается по базе намного быстрей его самого. — Генерал Органа-Соло! Мне нужна ваша инструкция!

— Да, 3ПиО, я тебя слушаю и помогу всем, чем смогу, — останавливается женщина, с улыбкой глядя на робота. — Что конкретно тебе не понятно?

— Еще до вашего рождения мастер Энакин Скайуокер, — неспешно начинает 3ПиО, — заложил в меня протоколы, которые помогают мне грамотно обращаться с младенцами. Таким образом он хотел помочь своей супруге.

— Ох, — выдыхает Лея.

Она не так уж часто встречала факты, показывающие не опаленную огнем жестокость Дарта Вейдера, а искренность Энакина Скайуокера. И каждый раз сознавать, что… он ждал ее, надеялся, что она придет в этот мир и будет счастлива… это было странно. И болезненно.

— Сейчас ваш сын официально признан мертвым, — продолжает 3ПиО. — Вы уже вышли из возраста деторождения.

— И что? — хмурится Лея.

— Собираетесь ли вы продолжить род клонированием или я могу удалить эти протоколы? — уточняет 3ПиО.

— Протоколы, который установил мой отец, — тихо повторяет Лея.

— Да, — соглашается робот. — Могу я удалить эти протоколы? Мне нужна прямая команда.

Лея отводит взгляд. Глупые-глупые протоколы, странные-странные доказательства, что род Скайуокеров — это не только жестокость и месть, не только вечная война, не только… смерть. Это еще и жизнь. Ожидание чуда. Уверенность, что это чудо свершится и оно будет желанным.

— Генерал Органа-Соло? — смотрит на нее 3ПиО.

— Нет, — тихо говорит она. — Не удаляй. Пока. В нашей семье «признан мертвым» не всегда значит, что кто-то действительно умер. Да и всегда есть возможность тайной связи. — Она улыбается, дитя этой самой связи. — Так что пока не удаляй.

Не удаляй доказательства, что и Дарт Вейдер был когда-то хорошим отцом. По крайней мере, надеялся им стать.


End file.
